The Punishment
by TheDerps
Summary: Katniss is whipped by Thread, violating the rules of Panem by hunting and killing animals. Chapter story with Peeta, Thread more's POV's! Instagram/Twitter - NSRydding


**I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**I'd appreciate if you all checked out my other work-in-progress fic, "In The Hands of The Capitol" :)**

**Thread's POV:**

"Welcome to District Twelve, head Peacekeeper, Romulus Thread."

I quickly scanned through the letter I rechieved before I got here.

The president had instructed me to read it when I was seated in the district.

"Make sure to let the citizents know that breaking the rules is _not_ accepted. If one were to do anything that violates the rules stated above, they will be punished, or on worst case, executed. Feel free to use whatever tools you find neccessary to make sure that nobody will break the law. Snow."

Hmf. District Twelve wasn't better than the other districts I had managed in the past.

A silent knock on the door ripped me away from my thoughts. Since nobody knew I was here, I decided to remain silent, and let whoever who were interrupting come in.

The door opened with a loud loud creak, and a girl walked in.

She was beautiful, even in my eyes. I don't really like the female kind in particular, but this one...interesting case.

She opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it hard when she sees that old Cray is replaced by none other than me, sitting in the old head Peacekeepers place, staring interested at her. She tilts her head quickly from left to right, looking for an escape route. She looks like a caged animal.

"Looking for someone?" I ask her, enjoying her fear.

"Umm, I was just passing-" she begins, but then I spot the turkey in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" I bellow, kicking my chair away and circles the old desk.

She looks frightened, not really knowing what to say. My hand shoots forward, grabbing her hair, shaking it roughly.

"I said, where did you get it? Hunting is illegal, _sweetie_." I hiss, my face inches from hers.

"It was-" she gulped "wandering around behind my house, and I grabbed a stick and punched it to death!"

"Liar," I say with a grin, knowing this girl was lying to me. I could see it in her eyes.

Two peacekeepers burst through the door, securing the girls hands behind her back.

"Thanks," I say, as I yank the turkey out of her shaking hands.

"In the square." I command. The other peacekeepers nods, and pushes the girl out of the door. Her frightened eyes meet mine, but I simply turn my back to her.

What an interesting turn of events, I think. Maybe I will get to use you after all? I think for myself, as I open a shelf and pull out my precious whip.

The crowd had gathered quickly after they heard rumors of a new Head Peacekeeper.

They all want entertainement, I think for myself. And they will get a solid doze of it.

The cold winter air rasps in my throat as I clear it.

"This girl has violated the rules! She killed another living creature, when all types of hunting is illegal, or so the rules state.

For her violation, fifty lashes will be given, serving as a punishment to people who defy the rules." I announce, and my voice sounds all over the square.

I can see the horror in the crowd's faces. Fifty lashes?

The girl trashes against the peacekeepers holding her in place. I can see the fear in her eyes.

I wonder if she can take it. Well, we should all see.

"Take off her jacket, and tie her to the pole," I command. A peacekeeper quickly strips the girl off her jacket. She has stopped squirming, being smart enough to know that trying to get away will only cause more pain. Ahh, she was going to feel this.

One of the peacekeepers gives her a pat on the back, guiding her forward. She doesn't fight back, and her eyes are locked on the ground while they tie her to the pole.

I drag a knife from my pocket, and carelessly begin to cut the back of her shirt open.

She gasps as the cold air hits her exposed back. Oh, nice. I think for myself. Looks like that skin is soft. I resist the urge to touch her skin, to check if it is as smooth as it looks like.

Before she's got the time to prepare, I bring the lash down. Hard.

She screams, an agonized scream filled of pain. A red line appear on her back. They will be joined by 49 more later, I think, before I lash her again. Again. And again.

I bend forward and whisper in her ear. "Not as pretty anymore, eh, girl?"

I'm not sure if she can hear me though, because she's screaming and trashing, trying to get away.

The crowd is dead silent, and the only thing that can be heard is my satisfied grunting, and the girl's screams and sobs.

I have been whipped before. I knew what it feels like. Knowing that this girl was feeling the same pain, probably a bit worse aswell, just because of me, made me sick with sadistic joy. She was under my mercy.

My. _Whip_. Mercy! _Whip._

"You should know this, people of District 12," I say, still whipping the girl carelessly "I'll use this girl as an example. If one of you were to-" _whip_ "break any rules, the same thing will happen to you. Keep this in mind, please." _Whip. Whip. Whip._

The girl has stopped trashing, and is just hanging limply from the ropes around her wrists.

She seems uncounscious, and I stop whipping her for a second. "Someone, give me a cup of cold water, please." I command, and then I feel someone handing me a cup.

I bend down, level with her face. And I slap her. Once. Twice.

She moans, and her eyes open. When she finds herself looking into my dead eyes, she quickly close them again. Hm. Still some fighting spirit left.

"Wake up." I command. Her eyes are sqeezed shut still.

"I said, wake up!" I splash the cold water ontop of her head. She cries out. Her eyes open again. She tries to avoid my gaze, and stares helplessly into the crowd.

When I raise my hand to lash at her again, someone grabs my hand holding the whip.

"Stop, this is enough!" With an emotionless face, I spin around, using the butt of the whip to hit the protesting peacekeeper in the face.

I hit his temple, and he falls to the ground.

"It is enough when I say so."

And I resume my whipping. How many left? We're at about thirty, I think. Only twenty to go!

The girl is only sobbing now. Her throat is sore from screaming, and she can't do anything else than to endure the pain.

_Whip. Whip. Whip._

Her back, which was soft and warm before, now looks like a piece of bloody meat.

She seems to have drifted off again, but no worries, I think. She'll feel it when she wakes up.

_Whip. Whip._

If she doesn't die, that is.

"NO!" I hear someone shout, and this time the voice sounds less "trying-to-command", and more like "please-stop-what-you-are-doing-or-I-will-kill-you".

Suddenly two boys leaps forward. One of them has tears streaming down his face.

The sign of this girl bleeding to death must've been to emotional for him.

"Stop now!" he shouts. He runs over to the girl tied to the pole. I take a quick step towards him, and lashes down at his hands, which he's using to try to release the girl.

The other boy picks up the girl's hunting jacket, and tries to cover her battered back with it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hiss, letting the whip fall yet again, hitting him in the face. He falls backwards, and I use the opportunity to lash the girl once more.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" I hear a voice say, and suddendly another man appears and positions himself infront of the girl. Is this girl really that special? She's probably given them all a hell of a hot night, so they feel like saving her. Maybe? I don't know.

I interrupt my own thoughts as I recognize the newcomer.

Haymitch Abernathy. The victor of the second Quarter Quell. And that girl...

He takes a step forward, points his finger at my face and shouts.

"What have you done? She's going to pose for dresses, and she's having a wedding soon! The next call I will take is to the Capitol."

"That is not my problem. She violated the rules, and I did what I was commanded to. What business do you have with her anyways?"

"This is her cousin," one of the boys say, the one who cried, and gesticulates towards Haymitch. "This is Haymitch, her mentor, and I am Peeta Mellark, her fiance."

His words catches me a bit off guard. I thought I recognized the girl's face. Katniss Everdeen, huh?

I turn around, furious that they ruined my fun, but I let the moment pass.

"Fine. Get her out of here." I say, retreating, leaving the broken girl and her friends behind.

**I'm planning to make new chapters soon, from Peeta, Katniss and *probably* Gale's point of view. Look forward to it!**

**Remember to R&R, and to follow me on Twitter/Instagram :D**

**NSRydding **


End file.
